<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED ! by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428">MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Help Me Pick My Next Story, Participation Requested, Prompt Consultation, Prompt Fic, What MerAdd Do You Want Next??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 5 MerAdd stories I could write next. (Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey) - Grey's Anatomy.<br/>Which one do you want to read first?<br/>Or do you have any other prompts for me?<br/>Let me know in the reviews !!!</p><p>-If you participate I'll gift the stories to you unless you don't want that<br/>-Feel free to use these prompts for yourself, as long as you credit me a bit by mentioning it.<br/>-If you do use one of the prompts let me know I'll read your work :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541">Ultimate Revenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183">Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075299">And The Pain Is Alright</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an Idea I got from I don't know where.<br/>Maybe no one will participate and that's fine,<br/>Or maybe it'll be super popular.<br/>Who knows?<br/>Let's play.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Readers,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welcome to my world, thanks for stopping by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you might have noticed, I REALLY like MerAdd stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I really like WRITING MerAdd stories, ALMOST as much,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I like READING other people’s MerAdd stories and commenting!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately, I’ve had a lot of time on my hands due to the world as we know it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have been writing an excessive amount of MerAdd fanfiction, and uploading legacy works-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stories I found on my computer that were very close to being published that I thought why not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as you may have noticed, I have at least 10 MerAdd works, that I PLAN on continuing !!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s not including the non MerAdd works I have active right now, which have been a bit,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, a little less loved through my MerAdd obsession/ merge to Wattpad and Fanfiction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do want to write lots of stories for you all, I live for the comments and prompts!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sometimes I just want to write something and I just do it, because.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I can’t do it all, at least not in a timely fashion, so here it is,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The MerAdd prompt compilation. There are 5 right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m willing to write them all SOMEDAY, probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But only one at a time. So rank them here,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick me choose me love me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>UP</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>KNOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>, erm-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I’ll see what I can,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do for the one,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:D</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>ADDITIONALLY, a few FAQ’s:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>What if I’m a MerAdd writer or want to be, and I see one of these and I wanna write it myself? Or use the prompt for another pairing and/or fandom?</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-</b>
  <span>Go right ahead, with the caveat of please DO NOT use the same TITLE of the work that I have proposed AT ALL, OR copy and paste start of the story (as some of them have a start of a story as well as a prompt here…) unless you use “ direct quotes” and credit me for it. And please do not use the same summary or really similar summary without credit as well, however as long as you mention you read this first, I would love it if you wrote your own story and were inspired by these very prompts! And I admit outright that I have seen similar premises on other fanfictions :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, this would be super fine with me, if say, using prompt A.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“BRUISES”</b>
  <b>, by SOME AUTHOR WHO IS NOT ME</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmate AU. Addison keeps feeling these twinges of pain every time she sees Derek’s mistress get hurt. Meredith feels the bruises form on her own skin when Derek’s wife gets punched in the shoulder by her patient. What will it all come down to? Fate? Love? MerAdd. Meddison. Rated T. Probably Rated T….  Summary from @Bobbiejelly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disclaimer: This prompt came from “</span>
  </em>
  <b>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly” </b>
  <em>
    <span>but the story is mine and I certify it is my original writing from now on. All other stories that follow this prompt are different. Thank-You.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AAAAAND</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(MEGA BONUS POINTS FOR INCLUDING A LINK, OR GIFTING THE WORK TO ME, OR INCLUDING THIS ‘STORY’ AS AN INSPIRED WORK!)</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because I will say since I LOVE MerAdd I will definitely read YOUR story if you let me know about it and probably leave a kudos and a comment too !!!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>But what if I have another unique prompt or story idea I want you to write some time either before or after these 5 prompts you have?</b></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>THAT WOULD BE AMAZING ! LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>AND I’LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ! (No promises about WHEN, but I’ll let you know when it happens and I’ll credit you for the prompt or not whichever you want.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HERE ARE THE PROMPTS !!!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>A And The Pain Is Alright</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmate AU. Addison keeps feeling these twinges of pain every time she sees Derek’s mistress get hurt. Meredith feels the bruises form on her own skin when Derek’s wife gets punched in the shoulder by her patient. What will it all come down to? Fate? Love? MerAdd. Meddison. Rated T. Probably Rated T…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>END OF PROMPT A. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>B Derek Is In Denial.</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are we drinking about, this evening, Doctor Shepherd?” Joe asks him kindly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My girlfriend stole my wife. Or my wife stole my girlfriend. I’m not sure which.” Derek sighs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, the first step in solving the problem is admitting you have a problem in the first place, so at least there’s that.” Joe tries to help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>END OF PROMPT B.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>C Up Against the Sky</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Addison gets high on weed by accident, Meredith helps her come out of the closet. Literally. Or maybe metaphorically as well… (They won’t do things while high, at least not the first time one of them is ever high and before they are in a relationship. but they might once the headaches wear off… And they find their way to each other... To be clear for SOBER CONSENT reasons!) MerAdd. Meddison. Rated M. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>END OF PROMPT C.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>D Ultimate Revenge</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Addison” Meredith whispers into her ear. “I know how we both can get back at Derek”. MerAdd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meredith asks Derek how he pleasured Addie in Bed, and then Meredith does. Meddison. Rated M. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have a sweet spot right here behind your ear” Meredith hushes into Addison before touching her there with the brush of her finger, unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite marks?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Derek exclaims in a sort of surprise as he brushes Addison’s hair away from her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhmm there was a patient” Addison grumbles, looking at the wall and not meeting Derek’s eye. “A patient” Derek parrots back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things got a little out of hand” Addison says, and Derek accepts this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Addison adds only in her own head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things got a little out of hand with Meredith Grey </span>
  </em>
  <span>she </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morand </span>
  </em>
  <span>inwardly, remembering the experience far too fondly. She thinks Derek will be suspicious or that he’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she doesn’t mention anything more, and Derek never presses her to go on...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>END OF PROMPT D.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>E Addison Gets Her Mojo Back (Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back, Part DEUX.)</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Addison has pegged Meredith with her age-old strap-on. She wants it now too, but she’s too shy to ask. Will Meredith be able to fulfill her needs without her having to speak? MerAdd. Rated E.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>END OF PROMPT E.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> ***** END OF 5 PROMPT COMPILATION - 19 APRIL 2020. *****</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>SO,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Readers,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now you must rank them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each have letters from A to E.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A -  And The Pain Is Alright - Pain Soulmate AU, Rated T probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B - Derek Is In Denial - Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Rated T to M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C - Up Against The Sky - Addison is accidentally on Drugs; Meredith Helps, Rated M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D - Ultimate Revenge - Meredith screws Addison like Derek once did. Rated M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E - Addison gets her Mojo Back - Addison gets pegged by Meredith. Rated E. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s the summary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To participate you can copy/paste a BALLOT like this:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1 is your FIRST CHOICE, 5 is your LAST CHOICE. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, if everyone says they want story A to be 1 then that’s the one I’ll write next then and so on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comment all that you want, tell me why or why not, but only vote once...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>BALLOT:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>(number)</span></li>
<li><span>(number)</span></li>
<li><span>(number)</span></li>
<li><span>(number)</span></li>
<li><span>(number)</span></li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>CHOICES AGAIN, for reference:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A -  And The Pain Is Alright - Pain Soulmate AU, Rated T probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B - Derek Is In Denial - Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Rated T to M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C - Up Against The Sky - Addison is accidentally on Drugs; Meredith Helps, Rated M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D - Ultimate Revenge - Meredith screws Addison like Derek once did. Rated M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E - Addison gets her Mojo Back - Addison gets pegged by Meredith. Rated E. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If you vote on a story, I was planning to gift that one to you once it’s up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you DO NOT want to be gifted any or some or stories in general, let me know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hard feelings either way, but I do like to give gifts. :D</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THANKS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY. SEE YOU AND YOUR VOTES IN THE COMMENTS. :D</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From, @bobbiejelly</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks all, for reading to the end.<br/>Especially if you're going to vote now,<br/>and/or submit another request.</p><p>HAVE A GOOD DAY !</p><p>Ps. Today I uploaded "RED IS THE NEW BLACK", Chapter 1 a new E rated story,</p><p>The last update for "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" is Ch. 19 and I'm writing the 20th now :D<br/>Should be up within 24 hours maximum.<br/>Thanks for all your dedication !</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541">Ultimate Revenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183">Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075299">And The Pain Is Alright</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>